Akuma Hotaru, That's Me!
Akuma Hotaru, That's Me! Is a spin off series from the Go! Princess Pretty Cure series. It follows Akuma Hotaru after the events of the series. Its mainly a comedy, adventure and thriller. It's also a cross-over with Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) Plot Several months after her move to New York, Hotaru finds herself in an even worse situation than when she was a Pretty Cure, financial problems. Balancing her crazy daily life of being the youngest student at the Manhattan Conservatory of the Arts, to playing at concerts and bar-tending to pay off her and her families' bills. She eventually decided to take a 3rd job, by teaming up with her friends and 2 new allies to form a mercenary group for hire. Follow along their crazy (mis)adventures around school life, extreme concerts, dangerous missions, drunk nights out and many more. Though with a few unexpected visits from her former Pretty Cure teammates. Characters Shinigami Corps: The main characters and team name of the mercenary group * Akuma Hotaru: Team Leader and demi goddess of death. Pretty Cure turned world-class DJ and assassin, she would stop at nothing to get that phat paycheck and to support her family. Chea(t)p out on her paycheck and you'd wake up with your head on a spike in Yomi. Pretty solid for an immortal regenerative 16 year old, right? * Sorano Hanabi: The insane second in command of the group. Demi Goddess of the Sun with a psychopathic streak. She dresses like a hooker and isn't a slouch when it comes to getting paid aka killing. Oh, and did I mention that she's 8 years old!?! * Gisei Kyuubi: The crazy weapons expert of the group. A 9 tailed tailed fox in the form of a human, he's a savage both verbally and occupation wise. His abilities to craft and use weapons exceed beyond anyone else's on the team. I guess that's what happens when your 2000 years old. * Nightcore: The best strategist on the team. Wolf Yokai in human form, he can sniff out a paycheck 10 miles away! His cunning ways around the mercenary field is exceptional and is often mistaken for team leader, though he is Hotaru's aide sent by her mother Izanami. Oh plus, he has a huge crush on his own boss. What are the odds of that happening? * Kurotsuno: Human turned demon from a another dimension, she met Hotaru after an accident that stranded her in this world. She is the best spy on the team and she can stalk the target without them noticing for hours. '' * '''Sebastian Michealis: About 100 years after he consumed the soul of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian is summoned again and resumes his role as a butler. But when he comes face to face with Hotaru, the daughter of Izanami. She gives him an offer that he cannot refuse, cats and buckets full of souls to feed off of. He pledges his loyalty to her and is the team's interrogator. But he's simply one hell of a butler teammate.'' * '''Grell Sutcliff: A retired Grim Reaper who has lived on to the modern day and almost killed by Hotaru at first glance, but she decides he would be of great use for the team and thus offered him to work for her and reap all the souls he wants and to be with Sebastian. He is primarily Hanabi's babysitter but also the team's heavy-hitter. A little more red to heat things up, am I right? Allies * Akuma Taka: ''Hoatru's older brother, Son of the God of Creation.'' * Tomoe Himari: ''Hanabi's older sister, Daughter of the Sun goddess'' * Jason Carter: ''Hotaru's best friend from the Manhattan Conservatory of the Arts and the team's informant, the son of a military general, he's well versed in combat and making deals.'' Villains Undertaker: ''The primary antagonist of the series. Hotaru's mysterious biological father and a crazed Shinigami. Continuing his experiments up until the modern day. '' Sean Macabre: ''The main antagonist of the Dealer's Arc. The heir to the Macabre crime family, a playboy, swindler, money-launderer and a drug lord. He is a man who refuses insubordination or questions and he's been turning New York into his own playground. With no where else to go the governor and FBI made a pretty shady deal with the Shinigami Corps, bring him in dead or alive.'' Father Olsen: ''The main antagonist of the Holy Arc. A man who's been leading a mysterious cult and claims to be the second coming. Stirring up disappearances and sacrifices all over the city, leaving the CIA no other choice but to turn to the Shinigami Corp to bring him in. A shady man with an obsession with a certain 'god'.'' Monochrome: ''The main antagonists of the Blade Arc. A rival mercenary group, but they're hired by gangs and crime syndicates.'' Queen of Hearts: ''The main antagonist of the Blunderland Arc.'' Rasen: '''The main antagonist of the Shinigami Arc. '''Sakaki Maiko: ''Hotaru's main rival at'' school. She's a real piece of work, pretentious, egotistic and selfish. Category:Fan Series